Cloak of Darkness
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Greg with a mystery woman...Can you guess who it is?


A/N: Can you guess who Greg's with? Don't shoot me if the lyrics are wrong, I did the best I could. So She's Leaving- The Trews.

* * *

In the cloak of darkness he reaches for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

He gently whispers "Are you sure?" she slowly nods but then speaks knowing that he couldn't have seen her nod her head; darkness surrounds them.

"Yeah I'm sure" to prove she is more than ready she trails her fingers to the waistband of his pants. His hand grabs her stilling her movements.

"Really sure?" he doesn't want tonight to be a regret when the early morning colours appear.

"More than anything" she whispers and kisses his sweet lips. The tangy taste of coffee and mint sends chills down all the way to her toes. She wants, she needs this.

She needs to feel his skin against hers with no restraints. He reads her mind and his fingers trail from her shoulders to her waist attempting to reach her feminine core that's calling his name. To be filled with him, feel the length in side of her. Feel when he reaches his climax in side of her filling her with his seed.

He presses against her, her hips automatically grinding against his.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he sweetly asks her in between the kisses.

"I think I have an idea" she places a hand between them and strokes the long hard shaft of his.

He gasps and groans at once.

"Do you like this?" she purrs into his mouth

"Ya" comes out in nothing more than an airy whisper as his hands find their way to her perk breasts.

Her sharp intake of breath fuels him more as his fingers are replaced by his mouth slowly drawing lazy circles around her nipples with his tongue.

This wasn't their first time and it wouldn't be the last but yet he felt the need to ask her if she was sure that she wanted to be there with him. Making sure that she knew who she was with, and that she wasn't imagining someone else. She kept reassuring him that what ever she had with the previous guy was over and nothing new would start but that didn't help ease the doubt that filled his stomach every time he saw them talking to one another.

It's not like he could forbid them to talk to one another alone. That would only anger her, and end this secret for good. He didn't want that, he had been dreaming about this for as long as he met her, to know how she felt when she came apart in his arms. The way she kissed with everything she had.

In the lightness of day; all that was said was a 'Hello, how was your night' and a treat if they worked together. All professional and a light and cheery tone she used. Just once he wished she would use the bedroom voice he knew so well. As of yet it hasn't happened. Even when they were along she was tight lipped until they were on their her place she began to talk dirty and touch him in places he never thought to be erotic before.

She could be an S&M instructor if she wanted to, and excel at it to boot.

* * *

"…coffee?" someone asked him.

He completely missed the question

"What was that?" glancing around the break room trying to find who had said that his eyes lingering on Sara a little longer than necessary.

"I said would you like some coffee?" Catherine repeated.

"What? No thanks" he got up and left. Hodges should be read with his results by now.

He got cornered on way and pushed into the locker room. Hands were already frantically pulling at his waistband.

This never happened before, sure he dreamt about it but never in a million years would he have thought she wanted sex in the locker room, maybe things were changing.

"You're going to tire me out woman" he said jokingly but it didn't slow her pace as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles.

"I would like a little foreplay first" he muttered into her hair.

"No time" as she pulled him against her and the lockers. He positioned himself and entered her in one quick thrust. It wasn't long before he started thrusting in and out, keeping in tune with his heartbeat.

Her head fell against the lockers signaling to him she had come. His thrusts became faster and he too shot into ecstasy.

She walked away quickly as she had come. Now he was off to Hodges, focus on work not the little vixen who had just left.

"I didn't get a match" Hodges voice filtered through his current day-dream he was having.

"How can it not be a match?"

"I don't know but it's not, your body came from somewhere else"

* * *

The little hairs on the back of his neck prickled and stood on end.

She was watching him.

His head shot up to the door and there she was wearing the blue jumpsuit she had when they had a de-contamination shower together.

"Can you guess what I'm wearing underneath this?" she moved from the door to where he sat examining evidence slowly pulling on the zipper as she went, revealing her smooth creamy skin.

His mouth suddenly became dry followed by a large lump in his throat.

"Umm…nothing?" the zipper had reached her stomach and he still hadn't see any indication of her bra.

"Well, well your observation skills are coming along nicely" her hand stilled a small amount of disappointment ran through him when she did.

Physics equations, his grandmother, his dead dog. All of these thoughts did nothing to still the ever growing erection, as she came closer. What's the square root of 799 if there is one? Who the hell cares right now he had a gorgeous woman standing in front of him almost half naked, this wasn't the time for equations.

"Wh…what can I help you with? He stammered.

"Well I have this ache" she began

"What kind of ache?" he asked still very much aware of how close she was getting.

"It kinda starts here" she takes his hand and places it on her breast, beneath the jumper. Her nipple hardening upon his touch.

"Then it moves here" she moved his hand to the other breast, the nipple already hardened

The thought of getting caught urged him to play along

"Does it ache anywhere else?" he whispered not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Now that you mention it, its sort of a dull ache all the way along here" She trailed his hand down her flat stomach to the junction between her thighs, he slipped a finger in, she was hot and ready. Her face changed from professional to bedroom in less than three seconds.

"I'm no doctor but does that help?" he sunk another finger in

"Ya a little bit" he took his fingers out and thrusted in again faster. Her breathing coming in short gasps as he continued to thrust in and out all the while circling her clit every chance he got.

Her whole body shook and the professional gaze was once again back in place. One thing he didn't expect her to do was take his hand and lick his fingers clean. A quick kiss and she was gone.

_**You better stop pretending  
**__**That this is never ending  
**__**It seems the dream is over  
**__**And all the amending  
**__**Where's this going to take me?  
**__**A mountain full of misery  
**__**Careless abandon  
**_**_All alone and empty_**

He opened his eyes to the music..it was all a dream.

"What time is it?" a sleepy voice asked beside him. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

"Time for us to get up" he said glancing at the alarm.

"Five more mintues?" she asked as she snuggled in closer to him, how could he deny a request like that?

"Sure Sara five more minutes"

* * *

A/N: TBC? 


End file.
